


Christmas is for Kids

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: skywarp, character: starscream, character: thundercracker, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Christmas is really is for kids, and –of course- Optimus Prime.  Starscream’s going to kill him after he destroys that damn shrink ray once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is for Kids

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 10 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Christmas is for Kids’.

“Oh, cheer up, Screamer,” Skywarp said. “Gonna upset all the squishy bitlets.”

“Yeah. Cheer up,” Thundercracker snickered while elbowing Starscream in the side.

Starscream snapped his wing forward, knocking his trinemate off balance, but his optics stayed locked on Optimus Prime.

The fragging glitch-processored slaghead.

“It’s for the _children_ , Starscream,” Starscream muttered to himself, arms crossed as watched a gaggle of preschoolers coo and pet his idiot mate. “Primus save me.”

“Ooo!” Squealed a toddler, chubby, dimpled hand reaching for Starscream.

Red optics went wide, and from behind him, Starscream heard the unmistakable _vop_ of Skywarp making a hasty retreat. “Primus save me!” Starscream squeaked, but he knew Optimus would never forgive him if he hurt the brat in his escape attempt.

“You’re so _pretty_!” exclaimed the child.

“Not… ow! So tight!” Starscream squirmed, but at only six inches tall, he was no match for the enthusiastic four year old. //I’m going to murder you in your recharge.//

//She likes you,// Optimus replied.

“No kidding,” Starscream huffed, resigning himself to being slobbered on as the child kissed him and roughly petted his wings. He heaved a sigh and shook his helm, and swore he was never letting Optimus talk him into something like this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
